A Cold Path Home
by R.C. Cummings
Summary: This is a one shot story of an idea I had after watching the episode "Demonology." Emily's walk after Father Paul Slilvano was arrested was a story in itself that was never told. I try in this little one shot to give it a voice.
***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal minds I just get the privilege of playing with the characters for a while.**

 **This is a one shot story of an idea I had after watching the episode "Demonology." Emily's walk after Father Paul Slilvano was arrested was a story in itself that was never told. I try in this little one shot to give it a voice.**

Chapter One

JJ was standing at Emily's door wondering where the woman was and if she was alright. It was 5am and they had sent Father Paul Slilvano back to Vatican City not more than seven hours ago. Emily still wasn't herself even though her friend's killer was now being held accountable. She knocked a third time louder but was afraid of waking Emily's neighbors so she did the next best thing to breaking in. She got her cell phone out and called Pen.

"JJ…it's five in the morning what's up do we have a case."

"No Pen… I need a favor."

"Are you in trouble?"

"No… I just need you to track Em's cell phone. I'm at her condo and there isn't any answer."

"She might be spending the night… no strike that I'll get my babies… Em doesn't date."

"Pen…be nice."

"JJ I wasn't being mean… just stating a fact. Why are you at her house anyway?"

"She has been off the past few days and I tried texting her several times to see if everything was better now that we made an arrest and I haven't gotten an answer to any of them."

"You know our brooding lady is probably all curled up with a book being all pouty."

"I just want to confirm that since she seemed really upset at the loss of her friend."

"Yeah…she really kind of floated away to another dark atmosphere with that didn't she? Okay she isn't in her condo or at least her cell phone isn't. It seems to be at St. Peter's on 10th street.

"Emily's at a church?" JJ said confused.

"That's what my baby is telling me buttercup."

"Okay…thanks Pen."

"Anytime sugar… let me know what's up with the Empstier."

"I will now go back to sleep."

"Your wish is certainly my desire."

"Goodnight Pen."

JJ turned and left to find Emily hopefully at St. Peter's.

XXXXX

JJ parked across the street from the church and pulled her coat around her as the snow had accumulated thru the night. It was a wet chilling to the bone kind of cold snow. She walked up the side walk and looked up and the sight froze her for a brief moment. Emily was sitting with her back against the doors shivering.

"Emily…" JJ yelled running up to her.

She got no reply… no eye recognition of her presence. JJ bent down to her knowing the woman had to be freezing and placed her hand on her cheek and her fears were confirmed.

"Emily…sweetie how long have you been here you're freezing?" She said as she put her arm around the shivering woman. She still got no response but knew she had to get some kind of warmth going into her. She ran back and got a blanket out of the back of her vehicle and returned and covered the cold woman while holding her trying to give some heat.

She was about to call for reinforcements when Emily finally curled into her embrace. She gave the woman a few moments before asking again, "Em how long have you been out here?"

"Nooot loooongggg…I was waaaalking hoooome froooom the arrrrrest and I justttt stooopppped for a few moooomentttts." She said stuttering from the shaking.

"Em that was over seven hours ago. You have been out here for seven hours."

"Nooooo…" She looked up at JJ's concerned face, "Yeaaaah?"

"Yes… come on let's get you home and warmed up."

"I caaaan maaaake…" She stopped in midsentence when she saw JJ looking at her with a raised eyebrow with a "don't even go there missy" look.

"Okaaaaay…" She said in a small voice as she stood and followed JJ to her car.

XXXXX

JJ had started Emily's shower on lukewarm water so the woman could thaw out slowly when her phone rang.

"Hey Pen…"

"Don't hey me…is the Empister okay. I started to send out the cavalry."

"Sorry I kind of been busy… can I call you back in a few."

"I get it…she is right there with you and you can't talk."

"Yeah in about five…I promise."

"Okay as long as the both of you are okay. Call me back."

"Will do bye"

"You dooo noottt haavvveee ttooo stayyyy." Emily said as she couldn't stop the shivering even though she was inside out of the elements.

"I'm going to be right here sitting on this bed until you get out of that shower and can talk without stuttering from shivering. You are lucky I'm not going in there with you to make sure you get in the shower." She said and then the words hit her brain and she almost blushed but kept a straight face… thanking god for her media liaison training which kept the blush inside.

Emily looked up at her and smiled, "Funnyyy…I alllmoostt bbbelievvve youuu woullldd." She said as she went to the bathroom and shut the door.

JJ gave it a few moments and called Pen back.

"It's about time missy. I've been up since five worried about you two."

"I'm sorry Pen but I couldn't call I had to get her home and warm. She had been sitting on the steps of that church for over seven hours."

"Shut the front door…Why?"

"She hasn't said…I just got her back to her condo and started a lukewarm shower when you called."

"Do you need anything?"

"No…wait yes. Could you pick up a few grocery items and bring them by. I think a pot of chicken soup would help her. I'm hoping she won't get sick."

"Sure sweet pea. Does Will have Henry today?"

"Crap...He is supposed to drop him off at ten this morning."

"Look…I'll grab what you need and drop them by and then I'll go and get my godson and we will have a sleep over at auntie Pen's house tonight while you doctor our brooding princess."

"Thank Pen…"

"No thanks but you owe me details."

"I hear you. I got to go the water has stopped. See you in a bit."

JJ went to the door and knocked, "Em… I'm going to make some coffee would you like some?"

"Yes…please." She heard muffled through the door. "Okay…I'll be down stairs then."

JJ had a pot of coffee made and on her second cup before she heard steps on the stairs from the bedroom. She looked up and saw Emily in a hoodie, sweat pants and socks coming down the stairs then turned and came towards the kitchen.

She smiled and handed the brunette a hot cup of coffee. "Feeling better?"

"Yes…thank you." Emily said looking into her cup.

"Well that's a vast improvement…" Emily looked at her confused. "No stuttering." She explained.

"Oh…" Emily said looking back down at her coffee, "I guess you can leave now that my speech is back." She said as she turned and walked over to the couch and sat with her legs up under her.

"You are not off the hook that easily Emily Prentiss."

JJ watched the woman's back which was towards her stiffen up at the use of her full name being spoken.

Topping off her coffee she walked over to sit on the other end of the couch of Emily. She took several sips of her coffee giving her friend ample time to speak if she wanted to. She sighed knowing it was going to be the hard way of pulling information out of the stone wall before her opening her mouth she was stopped by the ringing of the doorbell.

Emily looked up confused. She wasn't expecting anyone. "I got it Em it is Pen bringing me a few things I need.

"What do you need? You are heading home… aren't you?"

JJ chose to ignore the comment for the moment fore going the argument until Pen had left. She opened the door. "Hey…thanks Pen." She kept the woman on the outside of the doorway trying to head off anything Pen might say to irritate the brunette.

"I see she's still in a mood or you would let me in."

JJ shook her head yes and handed Pen some money for the groceries. "Yes… I haven't made any head way yet."

"Good luck breaking into Fort Knox then."

"Thanks…and thank you again for taking Henry." She said as she hugged the woman.

"No worries JJ…if you need me to keep him the rest of the weekend just buzz me."

"I hope not… but she isn't budging as of yet."

"Yeah… just like a country girl trying to push a jack ass to do something it doesn't want too. Just be careful not to get kicked." She said laughing down the hall.

"Funny Pen…" She said coming back into the condo with the groceries and saw the said jack ass still siting in the same spot looking down at her coffee and JJ laughed.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked but not turning her head.

"Oh… Pen being Pen"

"I guess I'm not going to persuade you that I'm fine and to leave…am I?"

"No."

"Well I'm going to go upstairs and try to sleep. Help yourself to whatever you need or want. There is white wine in the refrigerator or red is in the cabinet." She said as she walked to the stairs and started her ascent.

JJ didn't take it personally… actually it was a minor victory that she didn't have to argue to stay or was thrown out. She decided to give the woman time to rest while she made her homemade chicken noodle soup. She also decided the wine wasn't a bad idea if she was going to have to put up with the Prentiss demure. She turned on a soft jazz station to listen to while she prepped the celery, onion, and carrots that she would sauté until soft. She then looked to find pepper, sage, and hopefully a little dill weed which were her secrets in making the soup so good, that and the chopped Italian parsley thrown in at the very end of cooking.

She found Emily's soup pot way back in a forgotten cabinet by the looks of it. She put some butter and oil in the pot. Just enough to coat the bottom and warmed it to smoky. She them dropped the veggies in and smiled with the searing sounds of vegetables becoming soft. She pulled out the day old rotisserie chicken and started shredding it while stirring the pot occasionally. She was enjoying herself in Emily's kitchen. It had been awhile since she had made her soup and was getting into it. She poured the precooked chicken stock in the pot of sauté veggies then the spices were next with the shredded chicken and egg noodles. She would bring it to a boil and after a few moments she would throw in the chopped parsley to finish her master piece.

Emily had been up in her room for about an hour so JJ decided with the soup made she would drink a half a glass of white wine and maybe take a nap on the couch since she hadn't slept either. She was just about to cover herself up when she heard mumbling coming from the upstairs bedroom.

"Em…"

She waited for a reply.

"Em…"

When she didn't hear a reply on the second request she got up and went to check on the sleeping woman. Standing in the doorway of Emily's bedroom she could tell the woman was fighting in her sleep. She went over to feel her head but noticed the sweat running down the woman's face. She ran into the bathroom and found a cloth and wet it with cool water. She looked in the medicine cabinet and found a thermometer and some aspirin. She filled a cup that was on the sink with some water knowing if Emily had a fever she needed the medicine right away.

She felt the woman's head and found her fears true Emily was burning up. She decided to put the cool cloth on the woman's head to see if that would wake her first. "I'm normal…damn it…I'm normal!"

"Em… honey wake up…you're dreaming sweetie."

"No! I'm so sorry…" She bolted up in the bed frantic."

"Em…it's me JJ. I got you…you are okay sweetie. You are running a fever."

"JJ…Where are we…are we on a case?"

"No…we are in your bedroom and you are running a fever. I need to take you temperature." She said as she wiped the mouth piece of the thermometer with a sanitize wipe. Emily just starred at her with a far off in a fog look as she opened her mouth. When the device beeped it read 102.9 degrees. "Em you are burning up…take these and I'm going down stairs and get you some orange juice."

"No juice…"

"You need some vitamin c."

"Burns my stomach…bring me some Gator aide and I have cold medicine in bathroom."

"Okay at least it is fluids."

By the time she returned Emily had fallen back to sleep. She hated waking the woman but knew she needed the medicine in her system before more symptoms appeared. "Em…sweetie wake up," she said gently shaking the woman.

"I'm normal!" She said as she bolted upright again.

"Em…" JJ said testing the waters knowing her friend might not know where she was again.

"JJ…"

"Yeah…sorry but I need you to take this medicine and drink some of this."

Emily did as she was asked and settled back into her pillow.

"Em… what was your dream about?"

"Nothing… just craziness from my teenage years. I guess seeing Johnny and Matthew again is playing games with me."

"You've woken up twice now yelling that you are normal."

"Fever maybe."

"Okay… but I'm going to be in that chair right there if you need me."

"JJ…"

She knew the woman was going to try and send her home again and she gave her a look of "Don't even think about it."

"… At least sleep beside me. That chair will cripple you and I can't have that on my conscience too." Emily said with a half smile.

JJ looked surprised at the woman's comment but complied hoping that they both might get some sleep finally even though she wondered what was on Emily's conscience.

Chapter Two

JJ woke up three hours later in a wringing sweat from the heat pouring into her back. It took her a few moments to remember where she was and why she was in a strange bed. She started to get up but an arm quickly came around her waist and pulled her into the source of the heat not allowing escape from the inferno. She had to stop herself from a soft moan as the softness of the woman behind her was pressed into her back fully. She couldn't tell if Emily was awake or not but she assumed she was as the woman didn't say a word…that was until Italian started to be spoken.

"ti ho amato tanto, ma ero cosi spaventata."

JJ recognized the word love and scared.

"ho desiderato di tenere cosi a lungo Ginevra" Emily said pulling JJ in tighter and started nuzzling her neck.

Not that she minded but she knew she was going to have to wake the woman up soon before the situation got embarrassing for Emily and she wouldn't ever open up to her. She also was now burning up inside and outside with the woman nipping at the back of her neck.

"Em… Wake up sweetie your dreaming again."

Emily pulled her tighter into herself. JJ decided maybe movement might wake her up so she turned towards Emily and was caught in a fierce kiss that she wasn't prepared for and yet she found herself not rejecting it either. Emily turned and now was basically on top of her when she finally gained her thought process back JJ pulled away and got up out of the bed which woke the woman up.

Emily realized she was on JJ's side of the bed holding herself up on her hands and fell face forward into the pillows before her defeated.

"Em…"

"Go home Jennifer…just go home please."

JJ noticed the use of her full name and wondered about it. "I'm not leaving you. I am going to go get you some soup and some more medicine. Then we are going to talk…I believe I have at least earned an explanation."

"I will be down in a moment…I do not want to stay in here," came a muffled reply.

JJ could understand that the woman was embarrassed and that it might be easier on her to talk downstairs. "Okay…but if you are not down soon I will come up again."

"Okay…" was said in a muffled voice still buried in pillows.

JJ went and heated some soup and poured some Gator aide into a glass. She decided to have a bowl and a glass of wine to knock out the nerves of the upcoming conversation. Ten minutes later she heard shuffling to the bathroom then to the stairs. Emily came around the corner with her hands in the pockets of her hoodie and her head looking at the floor. She sat opposite of JJ where she saw the bowl of soup waiting. She picked up her glass and took some pills which JJ guessed was cold medicine or aspirin. JJ got up and eased her way over and felt the woman's head to see if her fever was down. She was glad to see that the woman was cooler. Emily never moved but just stayed frozen in her seat silent.

"Em…Try and eat something. We can talk later after you eat maybe." JJ said trying to ease the atmosphere so she would eat something. Emily picked up her spoon and swirled the soup around. She picked up a spoonful and started it to her mouth but her hand started shaking so bad she had to set it back down as she placed her head in her hands and started crying. JJ had never saw Emily cry and wasn't for sure if she should just give her a few moments or pull her into a hug. She decided on the later hoping it was the right decision as she got on her knees and pulled Emily into her.

After a few moments and a soaked shirt later, "Em do you want to lay on the couch." No answer just a shake of her head and a movement to get up was the answer. JJ stood letting the woman by to get to the couch. She covered her with a blanket. "Do you think you could eat some soup now?"

"No…but it looks good and thank you for making it but I can't…" She started tearing up again.

"Shhh…it's okay. I'm sorry I pushed you…but I'm worried about you Em."

"I know…it's just hard to talk about and it's pointless because it happened so long ago."

"Em… you just fought basically everyone and the Italian government plus the Vatican for justice for your friend, then you sat for over seven hours in the freezing cold on the steps of a church I would say it's important." Emily sat with her head down looking at her blanket. "Okay you give me no choice but to make assumptions. You were having nightmares during the height of your fever which you kept yelling that you were normal. Then just now you were speaking Italian which all I understood was love and scared but you were all cozy with me and then you gave me the most amazing kiss that I have ever had in my life bar any so I'm assuming you had issues when you were a teenager with your sexuality. I'm assuming and hear me when I say this…I'm not judging but assuming because you will not talk to me."

Emily didn't lift her head as she started talking, "I was dreaming about Riya. She was the sister of one of the embassy kids. I fell for her but it was hard enough to fit in moving around as a normal kid. Then add in being in love with a girl and you might as well shoot yourself when you are fifteen.

One day one of the kids noticed I paid too much attention to Riya and accused me of being gay which I denied and started going out with this guy that liked me and allowed him liberties so he would get the word around I wasn't gay but it back fired and I got pregnant."

JJ waited for several moments processing the facts. "I'm gathering you had an abortion."

Emily shook her head yes, "I couldn't have it with my mother being who she was. Matthew and my priest were the only ones I told. Matthew helped me where my priest damned me. I'm sorry about earlier in the bedroom I guess my fever opened my buried box from long ago. Forgive me I would never push myself on anyone."

JJ was on the other side of the couch and reached down and lifted Emily's face to look at her. "Emily Prentiss I never thought you would and I am assuming that you still like girls?" Tears rolled down Emily's face as she shook her head yes. "I know you remember what you said in Italian please tell me."

"I said "I loved you so much but was scared" and then "I've longed to hold you so long Jennifer." She said with her eyes closed since JJ wouldn't release her chin from its hold.

She felt the brush of lips across her lips thinking she was dreaming or just wishing she held her breath until the pressure of full lips meet hers and she melted into the softness of them. She felt a subtle lick of a tongue to her bottom lip and opened her mouth to JJ's request. They kissed slowly enjoying the moment. Neither one wanted it to end but oxygen is necessary for human existence unfortunately. They pulled back and stayed forehead to forehead taking in air to their deprived lungs in silence.

"Jennifer…"

"Shhh…" JJ said and took her hand and led her up to the bedroom. When they made it to the door way, "I know you are sick and I know there are millions of questions to be answered but let's just hold each other and rest for now." Emily smiled and led her over to the covers and lifted them so the younger woman could slide in first and she slid in behind her spooning her and pulling her tightly against her chest.

XXXXX

They spent the weekend resting and eating soup since JJ caught Emily's cold from all the kissing that just couldn't be stopped because it was soup for their soul. Monday came and they had a case and everyone was in the conference room. Pen looked at the women and wondered what was up since they both looked like they were on cloud nine even though both smelt like cough drops and had pockets full of Kleenex's.

After the team found out they were heading to Phoenix… and wheels where up in an hour…Pen caught JJ in her office, "Okay Buttercup spill."

"Pen…I told you Emily was having trouble with the death of her friend and I stayed because she got sick."

"Right…and that's why you both have colds and look like you have met the men of your drea…." She stopped mid word, "Oh my god… you told her you have a girl crush on her didn't you."

"Shhh…Pen…Be quite. If we wanted the whole office to know I would have made a general announcement in the conference room earlier." JJ said raising an eyebrow and closing the door.

"Wow…details please."

"When we get back we will have a girls night but you can't tell anyone not even Morgan."

"You are no fun"

"Pen…"

"Alright…alright go be a super hero but I get details when you get back." She said as JJ left with her go bag in hand.

Chapter Three

(One Year Later)

JJ walked into Emily's condo. The two women were taking things very slowly wanting to make sure everything went right. Pen had offered to keep Henry since Will bailed on JJ after she refused to marry him for the third time. She had left work early so she could make an anniversary dinner. She set the pretty wrapped box on the table in front of the dozen of pink roses that were on Emily's table that she knew were bought for her because they were her favorite…pink.

Dinner was going to be simple but the night promised to be magical. She had a feeling Emily might be ready for them to move in together or tell the team about their relationship she wasn't for sure which. She figured the team already knew but hadn't said anything and to Pen's credit she hadn't spread the word about their relationship either. JJ guessed miracles did exist.

She went upstairs to place new candles in the bedroom and noticed a dress box on the bed with a note that said for you Ginevra. She loved Italian especially when Emily spoke it softly into her ear after making love. She found a beautiful blue silk robe and decided that was possibly all the clothes she would need for the evening. She went down and poured a glass of wine while she started dinner. After everything was done she looked to see that everything was perfect then headed up for a hot bath and her new robe. She lay back in the warmth of the water and didn't hear Emily come in. "You look absolutely divine."

"I feel it but I need one more thing to make it totally complete."

"You do hum…what would that be?" Emily smiled playing along with her.

"You"

"I think that could be arranged." She said as she started taking her clothes off.

"Ummm…" JJ hummed out with lidded eyes as she watched her lover undress.

Emily loved seeing the desire in JJ's eyes. She never thought she would have this beauty wanting and loving her in a million years. She stepped into the water behind JJ and made her lay back against her chest.

"Ti amo"

"I love you too Em"

"Your Italian is getting better."

"That's not a hard one you say it all the time."

"I like telling the truth." She said as she started nipping at the back of JJ's neck.

"You keep that up and we will skip the dinner and head straight for desert."

"Who needs protein when I have sugary carbs right here?" Emily said as she continued kissing and sucking the places on JJ's neck she knew made the woman shiver.

JJ laughed in between moans. "Okay but do not blame me if your dinner is spoiled with junk food."

"Oh…there is absolutely no junk in my diet right at this moment." She said as she put her arms around JJ and caught her breast in her hands and started kneading them gently as JJ arched into the touch.

"Em…"

"Hummm"

"Bed"

"Come si desidera" She said as she stood and helped JJ up.

They wrapped towels around themselves to dry faster "I desire a lot more…" JJ's speech was interrupted as Emily picked her up and carried her to the bed. "A girl might get spoiled with service like this you know."

Emily smiled and laid her down on the bed. "You deserve this and much more." She said starring into blue eyes that captured her heart every time she saw them.

No more words were needed as they started speaking the language of love's pleasure to each other and forgot about dinner until hours later.

"Look Em it's starting to snow just like last year." JJ said as they came down to heat their much later dinner.

"Nice…but I'm glad I'm in here and not sitting on the steps of St. Peters like last year."

"Me too…I think it took a month to get totally over your cold and Pen's looks of I know what you've been up too."

Emily laughed, "I'm still surprised she has kept our secret for so long."

"She's happy that she doesn't have to hear me pine away about you anymore."

"Pining hum?"

"Maybe a little… but don't get all big headed or anything." JJ said shaking the comment off by rolling her eyes then turned to heat plates of food up in the microwave.

Emily came up behind her and slid her arms around her waist loving how the silk robe felt on her lover, "Happy Anniversary JJ," and kissed her neck.

"Happy Anniversary…Oh I almost forgot." She said as she went to the table and got the pretty wrapped box and handed it to Emily.

"For me…" She asked.

"Yes for you…dork." She said and kissed Emily on the cheek.

She unwrapped the present and found a frame with a poem in side that said:

Boxes

Boxes…boxes… Why do we live in boxes…

We give presents in boxes just tokens of affection…

Scared to give full emotion afraid of the reflection!

Boxes…boxes…Why do we live in boxes…

We hide behind rooms with four walls yearning to be heard…

Yet we sit with mouths closed thinking people will hear…

It's just absurd!

Boxes…boxes…Why do we live in boxes…

Is the silence & darkness really a home place…

or is it being able to be small & touch the boundaries

we crave… Are we so fearful of space…

Boxes…boxes…Why do we live in boxes?

EP

"Who wrote this?" Emily asked confused.

"You did…it fell out of your coat pocket when I went to hang it up to dry last year and I kept it."

"I wrote this?"

"Yes…that's why I put the EP at the bottom. I framed it so you can put it on your desk and remember to get out of your boxes from time to time." Emily smiled and kissed her, "You like it then?"

"I like it so much that I'm going to ask you to help me out of one of my boxes." JJ looked at her confused until she saw a ring box come out of Emily's robe, "See I've been carrying around this box for over a month now and if you do not agree to marry me then it will live it's total life in a box." JJ's eyes went wide and she lost her speech capability. Emily became nervous waiting for an answer, "You don't have to…we can keep going like we are…I'm sorry…"

JJ stepped forward and kissed her to stop the rambling. She pulled back, "Emily Prentiss of course I will marry you."

"You had me worried there Jennifer."

"You just surprised me."

"We talked about maybe moving in together I just wanted to make it forever." She said smiling at the woman as she took the ring from the box and placed it on the woman's finger as JJ leaned in and kissed her new fiancé.

Emily pulled back, "You know almost freezing to death was worth it…" JJ gave her a "why" look, "…freezing put me on the path to us. It was a cold path home but worth every step."

 **Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed the storyline. Paget did such an amazing job telling a story within a story with that walk.**

 **Now for those reading my series I promise I am still working on it I just felt the need to get back into my comfort zone after writing the last section. Plus my Rizzoli and Isles fans I do have a short story thought on them as well…it just hasn't made it to paper yet.**


End file.
